La Princesse Perdue
by Niniel09
Summary: La compagnie tombe sur une jeune naine bien intriguante rescellant plusieurs secrets mais sachant se battre. Gandalf voulait l'amener avec eux pour la suite. Thorin et la plupart des nains ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas non plus. Thorin la détestait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger envers et contre tout. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi cher lecteur.

D'abord merci d'être venu ici.

Ensuite quelques explications : ceci est ma première fic alors je te... supplies ? d'être gentils avec moi *yeux de chiens battus*. S'il te plait ? Je suis donc une novice en matière d'écriture et j'espère m'améliorer avec l'expérience et c'est pour cela que je compte beaucoup sur vos reviews afin de savoir en quoi je peux m'améliorer. Comme vous avez pu le voir c'est une fic basée sur le Hobbit (d'allieurs un grand merci à JRR Tolkien d'avoir pondu autant de petits chef-d'oeuvres en particulier celui-ci!).

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient mais appartient au génie cité ci-dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres alors je vous laisse à la lecture de mon petit bébé (bah quoi c'est moi qui l'ai fais non?) et je m'excuse si vous le trouver un peu court mais c'est l'épilogue et les autres chapitres seront normalement plus long.

Bonne lecture ! :)

Je vous retrouve en bas,

Niniel :D

* * *

_Un sifflement dans l'air. _

_Une flèche qui se plante._

_Et tout se passe si vite._

_Le bruit sourd d'une épée qui tombe. _

_Une jeune naine vacille, la main sur la poitrine près du cœur, le sang dégouline vite.. trop vite. Elle baisse la tête vers la blessure les yeux exorbités, dans un état second. Elle relève la tête, une lueur de compréhension et de résignation dans le regard. Ce dernier rencontre Son regard, celui du nain qu'elle aime. Dans ce regard la naine tente d'y faire passer tout son amour pour lui, de le rassurer. Il ouvre la bouche pour crier son nom mais aucun son ne sort. Le jeune nain se débarrasse de son assaillant, le décapitant d'un coup d'épée et se précipite sur la naine qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de douleur. Il la rattrape de justesse et sans même prêter attention aux combats qui se déroule tout autour d'eux. Par chance des soldats se mettent tout autours d'eux afin de les protéger. Le nain l'allongea délicatement par terre et essaya de stopper l'hémorragie avec tant de hargne pour la sauver, Elle. En vain. Une petite main, délicate mais tremblotante se posa sur la sienne,plus robuste mais toute aussi tremblante. _

_- Thorin, murmura-t-elle faiblement._

_- Non, Katanya, préserves tes forces, je-je vais stopper cette fichue hémorragie._

_- Thorin, mon amour, tu ne peux pas, c'est trop tard..._

_- Si ! Attends, je-je je vais chercher un guérisseur, dit-il en amorçant un geste pour se relever mais la même main de toute à l'heure l'arrêta à nouveau._

_- Thorin, arrêtes et écoutes moi, je t'en pris..._

_Le jeune nain se rassit et pris la main de sa bien-aimée. Ses yeux était remplis d'une douleur indéfinissable._

_- Mon amour, commença Katanya en levant la main pour caresser la joue de son fiancé, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je vais partir, mais ne soit pas triste mon amour nous serons réunis à nouveau. Mais.., une quinte de toux la secoua lui provoquant une douleur dans tout le corps, calmant sa respiration elle reprit, mais tu dois t'occuper d'Elle désormais pour le bien de notre peuple et tu réussiras mon amour, aies confiance... _

_- Tout seul ? Je ne peux y arriver.._

_- Thorin ne te renfermes pas sur toi même, fais confiance aux autres et prends garde à l'Arkenstone... je t'aime mon amour.. mais surtout prends soin de notre Princesse..._

_- Katanya, non ne pars pas, je t'en supplies, je t'aime mon ange.._

_- Mon amour, il est trop tard... je t'aime plus que tout mais pars désormais ou tu mourras toi aussi...et protège-La, finit-elle en fermant doucement les paupières sur ses beaux yeux verts._

_En effet les soldats qui les avaient encerclés étaient de moins en moins nombreux mais à cela Thorin ne prêtait pas attention. Tout, chez lui était concentré sur Katanya. Cette dernière dans un dernier ''je t'aime'' rendit son dernier souffle. Thorin la souleva doucement et la serra une dernière fois tout contre lui, savourant les dernières onces de chaleur qui se dégageaient de son ange. Il l'embrassa sur le front avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable et la reposa sur le sol dur. Il la regarda, arrangea ses doux cheveux roux derrières ses petites oreilles, referma doucement ses beaux yeux verts. _

_Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, Thorin Oakenshield resta agenouillé, la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Malgré toute la peine qu'il ressentait, le jeune nain ne pleurait pas. Aucun sanglots déchirant ne le secouer, aucun sillons d'eau salée ne dévalés ses joues. Pourtant une larme s'échappa, une seule, l'unique qui coulerait. Mais cette larme contenait tout l'amour, toute la tendresse, tout les sentiments que Thorin ressentait pour Katanya._

_La dernière venant du jeune nain._

_Thorin se releva. Mais ce n'était plus le même, ce n'était plus le jeune nain farceur fou amoureux de sa fiancée Katanya. C'est un homme qui se releva. Son élégance naturelle héritée de ses origines laissait place à une prestance digne d'un Roi. Les fossettes dues à un sourire constant et des rires joyeux avaient disparues et il se dessinait maintenant un bouche pincée comme figée sur son visage. Mais ce qui avait le plus changé dans cette même personne était sans aucun doute ses yeux. Autrefois d'un gris-bleu chaleureux et malicieux, ils détenaient cette étincelle qui vous rendait espoir et confiance en la vie quelque soit la situation, mais désormais ils étaient devenus gris ternes, sans vie, sérieux mais surtout froids._

_En l'espace d'un instant, bien qu'important et douloureux, le joyeux Prince Thorin Oakenshield laissa place au froid Roi Thorin Oakenshield. Il reprit son épée en main et repris part à la bataille. Il devait tout faire pour La protéger désormais._

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Vos impressions ? J'ai commis de nombreuses fautes ou ça va ?

J'ai terriblement besoin de vos conseils, chers lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à m'en donner.

Je posterais le nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps car j'ai de nombreux devoirs... :/

Bisouss,

Niniel :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 1, ou le deuxième si on compte le prologue... **

**Un gros merci à toutes vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je n'espérais pas autant d'encouragement, et usrtout je ne pensais pas que ma fic' allait plaire, mais appremment c'est le cas alors je penses être là pour encore un moment ;). On m'a fais savoir que j'avais fait quelques fautes de conjugaison (merci Zveda! :P) alors je m'en excuses et j'essaierai d'en faire moins parce que je sais bien que ne pas en faire serai un exploit venant de moi ^^.**

**Je précise que ce chapitre est plus long que celui d'avant car il y a des batailles, et comme je ne sais pas si raconter des batailles est mon fort je prendrai vos impressions et vos conseils avec un grand sourire :D. Sincèrement n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continues à retranscrire des batailles parce que si vraiment c'est pas bien ou trop lourd bah je trouverai une autre alternative. **

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...**

**Bonne lecture à vous, **

**Bisouss, Niniel :)**

**Réponses aux reviews : ****Akira Oakenshield : Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis très contente cela t'ai plut et que ça t'est émue. Voici tout de suite la suite : le chapitre 2, qui j'espère te plaira tout autant :). Encore merci ;) Bisouss.**

**Julindy : Merci à toi aussi! Et il se trouve que tu présumes bien ;) mais je n'en dis pas plus car ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on l'apprend et je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise à ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas encore compris (même si c'est plutôt simple à trouver..). Et merci d'avoir remarquer que j'avais mis "épilogue" au lieu de "prologue" parce que je ne m'en serrais pas rendu compte.. (la honte.. x)). Bisouss. **

**Zvezdnayapyl (la prochaine fois je mettrai "Zveda" si ca te dérange pas ;) ) : Merci aussi à toi pour ta review qui m'encourages beaucoup. Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les fautes et j'espères les éviter avec un peu d'entrainement comme tu dis ^^. Je sais bien que se ne sera pas des plus simples et j'espères que je vais bien mettre en place la relation et qu'elle sera bien relatée. Bisouss :) ****(Je crois que tu as raison on va réellement monter une agence de pub ^^^, d'ailleur je suis allez lire la fic que tu m'as conseillée et j'ai adorée! et je suis donc allez voir ton autre fic "Silver Dragon" et les suites de cette dernière que j'ai aussi adorée. et j'espères sincèrement que tu ne vas pas abandonner "La fin d'un âge". ;) Voilà..)**

**Encore un gros merci à Akira Oakenshield, Zvezdnayapyl et Idril Daliem d'avoir mis cette fic' en Follow et encore à Zveda et Aidoku de l'avoir mise en Favoris ! :D**

**Je vous laisses à votre lecture. **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Dans une charmante forêt, se trouvait une jeune naine. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir et une large cape bleue nuit, dont la capuche cachait entièrement son visage et d'où seul quelques mèches de cheveux s'en échappait. Dans sa main gauche elle tenait fermement un poignard et sa main droite était sur la garde de son épée. Un petit sac pendait sur ses épaules. Attentive au moindre bruit, elle marchait le plus silencieusement possible.

Un craquement de branche morte retentit. Elle lança son sac dans les arbres pour ne pas qu'il la gêne.

Sans attendre, elle se retourna et lança son poignard qui atteignit un orque à la gorge. Le monstre s'effondra dans un râle de douleur. Elle esquissa un sourire de fierté qui retomba bien vite en voyant les autres orques sortirent de leurs cachettes, leurs armes brandies dans la direction de la naine qui reprit vite son sérieux. Elle sortit habilement son épée et sa dague et sans attendre se lança sur ses assaillants et le premier s'effondra, éventré. Elle retira vite son épée puis se retourna et dévia l'arme d'un autre orque de sa dague avant de lui trancher la tête. Elle fit un pas de côté évitant de se faire transpercer par une épée. Elle se baissa subitement trancha les jambes de trois orques qui s'effondrèrent misérablement, criant de douleur. Elle en décapita un autre qui s'était approché de trop près. Elle aurait bientôt de plus en plus de mal à les tenir en respect, il y en avait trop. _Mais elle se battrait jusqu'au_ _bout_, se promit-elle,_ jusqu'à la fin_. Celle-ci était sûrement proche.

Elle enfonça de nouveau son épée dans de la chair d'orques d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle éloignait les créatures en faisant de grands gestes. Même si un petit tas de cadavres s'amoncelait autour d'elle, elle était maintenant encerclée par les orques et ne pouvait presque plus se déplacer aisément pour combattre. Toute les issues étaient fermées, aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle pria silencieusement que quelqu'un entende le bruit du combat et lui vienne en aide.

Une lame érafla sa joue. Un filet de sang en coula. Se retournant vers l'orque qui avait fais ça, elle croisa ses armes de part et d'autres de sa tête et d'un coup décroisa. La tête roula et le corps tomba par terre. La fureur s'empara d'elle. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais blessée. Elle se mit à se battre avec encore plus de hargne, de fougue. Une dizaine d'autres orques tombèrent mais leur nombre ne tarissait pas. Décidément, c'était sûr qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Un orque, plus grand que les autres, le chef probablement se frayait un passage et s'approchait dangereusement d'elle par derrière, l'épée levée. Mais trop occupée par les autres créatures, elle ne le vit pas venir.

L'épée noire traversa son abdomen. Un cri sortit de la barrière de ses lèvres. Sous la douleur, elle lâcha son épée avant de tomber au sol. La tête contre la terre, une larme quitta ses yeux et dévala sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant son ennemi, son tueur. Elle voyait le chef relever lentement son épée afin d'en finir. Une autre larme glissa. Elle n'avait pas pu les venger...

Dans cette même forêt, des nains, un vieil homme et un hobbit marchaient dans une forêt en parlant gaiement, certain même chantonnaient comme lors d'une promenade. Mais le but de cette compagnie était bien différent d'une promenade et bien plus dangereux.

On pouvait voir à l'avant un grand nain brun, le chef, qui avançait en silence, regardant avec détermination droit devant lui. Légèrement en retrait derrière lui, se trouvait un immense nain chauve, qui regardait tout autour de lui, sur ses gardes. Le jeune hobbit les suivaient prudemment, sans un mot regardant aux alentours avec anxiété. Puis venaient le reste de la compagnie qui était nettement plus insouciante. Un vieux nain parlait avec l'homme qui tenait un grand bâton dans sa main et deux autres nains qui avaient le même air bourru mais l'un était roux et chantait une comptine joyeuse tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux et la barbe grise. Derrière eux, venait deux nains qui entourait un troisième très jeune et semblant être très timide et maladroit. Puis se trouvait un très gros nain ayant du mal à marcher, accompagné par un autre, grincheux et brusque. Enfin avançaient deux nains, blond et brun, qui discutaient avec un autre portant un chapeau, sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire autours d'eux.

- Je te jure Fili que ce soir nous aurons du cerf à manger, annonça fièrement le jeune brun.

- Du cerf ? Je paris que tu n'arriveras pas à en ramener, le taquina le-dit Fili.

- Tu doutes de moi, mon frère ? Moi Kili, fils de Dis ? Moi le meilleur archer de cette compagnie ?

- Tu ne prendrais pas trop d'assurance par hasard, mon frère ? Ria Fili.

- C'est possible, fit Kili en lui faisant un clin d'œil, néanmoins nous aurons quand même du cerf ce soir.

- Je suis prêt à prendre les paris, signala le troisième.

- Comme toujours Bofur, rigolèrent les deux frères.

Bofur faussement offusqué les dépassa fièrement, sans un regard pour ses deux amis. Seulement le nez en l'air, il n'avait pu voir une petite racine qui dépassait du sol. Il se prit les pieds dedans et se rattrapa à la seule chose possible. Le gros nain devant lui. Malheureusement celui-ci perdit également son équilibre ce qui les entraina tout deux sur le sol. Les deux pauvres nains essayèrent difficilement de se relever en grommelant sous les éclats de rire de leurs compagnons qui ne venait aucunement les aider.

Malgré ce vacarme, un faible cliquetis d'armes parvint aux oreilles du chef. Intimant le calme il se concentra sur l'origine de ce bruit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient il devenait de plus en plus distinct. Le reste des nains se taisaient progressivement : eux aussi entendaient les bruits. Le chef accéléra et se concentra : seul des cris d'orques lui parvinrent.

- C'est sûrement un campement de ces stupides orques qui se battent pour manger, cracha le nain roux méprisant.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison Gloin, acquiesça le vieux nain, nous devrions nous en éloigner le plus possible tant qu'il fait encore jour.

- Sage décision maître Balin, approuva le vieillard en se remettant à marcher, n'allons pas chercher la bataille sans raisons.

- Je pense que nous devrions quand même allez voir, s'opposa lentement le chef toujours à l'écoute.

- Mais enfin Thorin, dit l'homme, vous savez comme moi que c'est plus sage de les contourner.

- Gandalf, mon instinct me pousse à aller voir, insista Thorin.

- Alors allons-y! Nous sommes des nains ! Nous ne pouvons pas fuir une bataille ! s'exclama Gloin sa hache levée.

Les autres nains l'acclamèrent. Cependant Gandalf et Balin s'y opposaient toujours.

- Vous ne devez pas y aller, stupides nains ! Nous ne savons ni combien ils sont, ni où ils sont vraiment. C'est de la folie ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous détourner de notre trajet, cela pourrait être la fin de notre quête ! Il est plus sage de continuer notre chemin. Ce ne sont que des orques vous aurez tous le loisir d'un abattre d'autres plus tard.

- Gandalf, je suis persuadé qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas entre eux juste pour trouver de la nourriture, il doit y avoir autre chose, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller !

Sans attendre, Gandalf se remit à marcher, le hobbit et Balin sur ses talons. Thorin était furieux. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Son pressentiment grandissait, quelque chose se tramait. Les nains reprirent la route bien qu'un peu honteux de leur lâcheté.

Soudain un hurlement retentit. Thorin se retourna vivement et couru le plus vite possible en direction du cri. Son cœur battait la chamade. L'angoisse l'envahissait sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Il arriva enfin dans une clairière infestée d'orques. Ces derniers criait de joie, riant d'une personne allongée par terre manifestement blessée. Devant elle ce tenait le chef, brandissant son arme, prêt à donner le coup fatal. Par chance les créatures ne l'avait pas encore vu. Le nain sortit silencieusement son épée. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il bondit de sa cachette et se posta devant le chef des orques, parant le coup. La clairière se fit soudainement silencieuse. Les orques était surpris d'un telle apparition.

La compagnie de Thorin arriva subitement, se jetant dans la bataille, abattant le plus d'orques immobiles. Ces derniers se remirent vite de leur surprise et se remirent à combattre. Thorin ne se souciait guère de ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux et son attention était prise par le chef qui le regardait la haine brillant dans ses yeux. Le nain l'avait empêcher de finir son travail. Ils tournèrent en rond se défiant du regard. Enfin l'orque attaqua sur le côté mais Thorin esquiva le coup. Ils échangèrent quelques coups sans réussir à trouver une brèche afin de blesser l'autre. Enfin Thorin fit une feinte qui couta la tête de l'orque. Voyant la mort de leur chef les autres orques choisirent de prendre la fuite le plus vite possible. Le combat était finit.

Reprenant son souffle, Thorin s'agenouilla auprès de la personne. Celle-ci baignait dans son sang et était inconsciente. Gandalf arriva rapidement et posant sa main au dessus de la blessure il prononça des incantations afin de la soigner. En effet la blessure se refermait petit à petit. Curieux, Thorin souleva la capuche afin de découvrir enfin l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne. Cette dernière était de toute beauté. De long cheveux châtain foncés avec des reflets roux ornaient son gracieux visage légèrement bronzé. Un petit nez rond, de fines lèvres roses et un port altier. Une vrai petite princesse. Une princesse. Une Princesse ! Comme..

Non c'était impossible, quelle idée absurde il se faisait. Thorin secoua la tête et partit dans la forêt se remettre les idées en place. Elle ne Lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait presque faillit y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être une princesse. La dernière princesse naine était morte. Il ria de sa bêtise.

- Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous fais rire si se n'est pas indiscret, dit le magicien en le rejoignant.

- C'est que j'ai presque cru que la fille pouvait être Elle, s'esclaffa Thorin nerveusement.

- C'est peut-être le cas Thorin.

- Gandalf, vous savez comme moi qu'Elle est morte, répondit sérieusement le nain toute trace d'amusement disparue.

- Il y a une différence entre être mort et être porté disparu...

- N'insistez pas Gandalf, qu'Elle soit morte ou disparue cela ne change rien. Pour moi elle est morte, il y a maintenant des années.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas si défaitiste, mon ami.

- Ce n'est pas une question de découragement Gandalf, c'est une question de preuve. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui à pu arriver. Je l'ai cherché partout, pendant des jours, des mois, des années. Rien, aucuns indices : rien. Alors j'ai choisit de la croire morte, c'est plus simple à supporter.

Thorin baissa la tête malheureux. Il inspira un bon coup avant de retourner dans la clairière. Gandalf s'apprêta à y retourner également quand quelque chose retint son attention. Un petit sac était caché dans un buisson. Le vieillard supposa que c'était sûrement celui de la jeune blessé, aussi il alla le ramasser. Le petit sac noir n'était pas bien lourd. Gandalf hésitait à l'ouvrir : après tout si c'était vraiment à la naine, en l'ouvrant il entrait en quelque sorte dans son domaine secret et le magicien était un homme de valeur et de principe et ne voulait pas ouvrir le sac contre le gré de la jeune inconsciente.

Néanmoins, autre chose attira son regard. Un petit pendentif s'apprêtait à tomber de la poche du sac. La curiosité l'emportant, car Gandalf était un homme également très curieux, le vieillard le sortit complètement afin de mieux l'observer. Le bijou était de toute beauté, probablement façonné par les nains, il reflétait toute la dextérité et la finesse du travail de ces derniers. La fine chaine en or d'apparence fragile était enfaite aussi solide qu'une armure. Le pendentif représentait un triangle où au milieu se trouvait une pierre. La nature de cette pierre n'était pas identifiable, toute les couleurs y étaient mélangées. Étincelante comme le diamant, douce comme l'émeraude, puissante comme le rubis, froide comme le saphir... Néanmoins, la pierre représentait la richesse et la beauté.

Gandalf eut un sourire lorsqu'il reconnu le bijou :

- Vous n'auriez pas dut déclarer défaite si vite Thorin...

* * *

**Alors ?! ça vous à plut ? Dois-je laisser tomber les récits de guerre ? **

**Au prochain chapitre. **

**D'ailleurs je préviens que je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveaux chapitres les deux semaines qui suivent celle-ci car je suis en vacances et que je ne serais pas en France mais à Miami! **

**Alors bonnes vacances à vous aussi si vous l'êtes aussi :) **

**Bisouss Niniel**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! :) **

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis super contente de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'èspère vous plaira ;)**

**Je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine dernière mais je n'est pas pu avant aujourd'hui alors désolée :/. Mais maintenant le voici ! :) **

**Un gros merci à ceux et celles qui postent des reviews c'est vraiment encourageant et vos conseils m'aides beaucoup ! :) **

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

*** Zveda : Merci pour la review! et merci du conseil, tu as raison à l'avenir j'essaierai de plus insister sur l'énergie des combattants pendant le combat, ça donne plus de réalisme. Hehe moi aussi je suis que l'orthographe se soit améliorée :P et tu n'es pas chiante! au contraire ! Encore Merci! Bonne Lecture! Bisouss Niniel :).**

***Julindy : Mercii! Je suis contente que la description des personnages sans le nom t'es plut je me suis dis que cela pourrait être amusant alors heureuse que ça te plaise. J'essaierai de revenir sur la douleur de Thorin dans les autres chapitres mais ce ne sera pas celui là... Bonne lecture ! Bisouss Niniel :).**

***AngelofPaper : Wouaw ! Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire de ta review, elle est super encourageante et je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma fic pouvait autant plaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et que tu prendras autant plaisir à le lire que les autres. Tu as très bien compris l'intrigue et tu veras bien si Thorin sera un papa poule ou non...;) C'est toi qui est génial :) Bisouss Niniel.**

**Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews encore un gros gros merci à vous et à Julindy d'avoir mis la fic en Follow. **

**Bonne Lecture à vous, **

**Bisouss Niniel ;)**

* * *

La jeune naine dormit toute la journée. Gandalf assurait que c'était normal vu la gravité de sa blessure qui était d'ailleurs presque guérie grâce au bons soin du magicien. Alors les nains loin d'être inquiets continuaient à s'occuper, à manger, à chanter, à rigoler sans se soucier de la belle endormie. Néanmoins ils se méfiaient quand même d'elle, après tout c'était peut être une espionne et son apparence un maléfice. Seul le Bilbon et Gandalf s'en approchaient sans crainte. Ce n'était qu'une naine blessée, comment pourrait-elle faire mal ?

- Quand elle se réveillera, annonça Thorin au dîner, elle repartira.

- Tu la laisserais repartir ? S'étonna Balin, alors qu'elle est sans défense ?

- Vu ses armes, elle doit savoir se battre un minimum, elle saura se débrouiller.

- Mais enfin Thorin ! S'exclama Gandalf, elle est blessée, vous ne pouvez la laisser repartir.

- Elle est presque guérie vous l'avez dis vous même Gandalf.

- Gandalf ! Appela une petite voix

Le vieillard allait rajouter quelque chose quand la voix du jeune hobbit le coupa pour le prévenir que la naine se réveillait. Se relevant vite il fut en quelques secondes auprès de son ami et de la naine. Cette dernière papillonnait des yeux. Gandalf planta les siens gris et apaisants dans ceux de la naine bleus orageux.

- Nous inquiétez pas jeune fille, la rassura le magicien, vous êtes en sécurité.

- Soif, dit-elle difficilement la voix rauque.

- Bilbon, veuillez aller chercher une gourde d'eau s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il avant de le remercier son ami et de faire boire la naine.

- Merci Monsieur...

- Gandalf, je me nomme Gandalf le Gris.

- Un magicien..., s'extasia-t-elle.

- En effet jeune Thalia, acquiesça-t-il amusé, cela doit être la première fois que vous en voyez un j'imagine.

- Oui c'est vrai mais attendez... comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Se méfia-t-elle soudainement.

- C'est parce que je vous connais très chère. Mais je vous expliquerais tous cela plus tard, avant je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites si loin de chez vous.

- Je vous le dirais quand vous m'aurais expliquer comment vous me connaissez alors que moi même je ne vous est jamais rencontrer avant ce jour.

- Oui Gandalf, ajouta Thorin en croisant les bras, comment se fait-il que vous la connaissiez ?

- Je connais ses parents, expliqua-t-il finalement, mais n'insistez pas je n'en dirais pas plus avant que je sois seul avec Thalia. Donc pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez seule dans ses bois, si loin de chez vos parents.

- Je...je me promenais.

- Ne nous mentez pas ! S'emporta le roi nain, nous vous avons sauvez la vie alors ne vous avisez pas de nous mentir !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous raconter ma vie privée ! S'énerva-t-elle aussi, je vous remercie profondément de m'avoir sauvée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous exposer ma vie ou pour permettre de me parler comme ça !

- Savez-vous seulement à qui vous vous adressez ? s'interposa froidement Dwalin en s'avançant, ce n'est pas n'importe qui c'est Thorin Oakenshild, roi sous la montagne. Vous lui devez respect et reconnaissance naine !

- Calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ainsi, dit Gandalf, cette jeune naine parlera d'abord avec moi. Avec moi seul.

Il avait rajouter cela voyant que les nains et Bilbon ne semblaient pas avoir compris le sens de sa phrase. Mais après un dernier regard froid de Thorin, ce dernier s'en retourna vers le camp suivit de ses compagnons. Le vieillard regarda Thalia. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois que vous avez du caractère...

- Oui en effet, affirma-t-elle renfrognée.

- Comme votre père... Enfin, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvée ici ?

- Je souhaiterais d'abord savoir comment vous me connaissez.

- Très bien, soupira le magicien en s'asseyant à ses côtés, vous vous souvenez peut-être que chaque année, pendant dix ans, le jour de votre anniversaire vos parents vous envoyiez vous promener dans la forêt.

- Oui bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ''pendant cinq heure tu iras te promener, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux'' me disait Papa, et quand je revenais la maison était comme transformée, toute décorée, se réjouie-t-elle plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est cela. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est la raison de cette ''promenade''.

- J'imagine que c'était pour préparer la maison, non ? Ou à moins que...

- J'étais la raison jeune Thalia. Je venais rendre visite a vos parents, de vieux amis à moi, afin de les tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait chez les Nains et dans la Terre du Milieu en général.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir présentée ? Et pourquoi n'êtes vous plus venu ensuite ?

- Pour une raison que vous connaîtrait plus tard, mon enfant, vous n'êtes pas encore prête... dit doucement Gandalf en se relevant.

- Pas prête ? Gandalf de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Reposez-vous encore une peu Thalia,vous devez toujours être fatiguée, je vous fais apporter votre repas de suite.

- Non Gandalf ! Attendez répondez à ma question ! Gandalf !

Thalia se rallongea inquiète et énervée. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas était présentés et le fait que le magicien lui cache cela la stresser plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà deux nains, l'un blond et l'autre brun l'air un peu plus jeune, arrivaient une assiette et un gourde de vin à la main. Thalia les regardait avancer, ils n'étaient pas vraiment méfiants,un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres ils parlaient tranquillement.

- Tenez, c'est du ragoût de cerf, annonça fièrement le brun en arrivant, chasser par moi même.

- Merci, murmura la rousse un peu intimidée en prenant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

- Et ceci du bon vin, l'un des meilleurs du pays, dit l'autre.

- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part de m'amener à manger.

- Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le choix, marmonna le plus jeune.

- Kili ! Le reprit le blond en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Mais nous le faisons avec plaisir demoiselle, essaya de se rattrapa l'autre avec un petit sourire d'excuse, je me nomme Kili, pour vous servir et voici mon frère..

- Fili, enchanté.

- Thalia, enchantée également.

- C'est un joli prénom pour une aussi belle personne.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne vois donc pas que tu la gênes Kili ? Je suis vraiment navré de son comportement Dame Thalia...

- Juste Thalia, je ne suis pas une Dame, coupa-t-elle en le regardant.

- Alors juste Thalia, je suis désolé pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, il n'a rien fais de grave. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces... manières...

- Pas l'habitude ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas possible, belle comme vous êtes vous devez bien avoir de nombreux nains à vos pieds.

- Je ne vivais pas dans une ville, je vis... vivais avec mes parents dans la campagne, leur apprit-elle.

Elle essayait de cacher sa tristesse du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais la soudaine étincelle de chagrin dans ses yeux gris n'échappa pas à Fili. Fili, qui quand il vit que son frère allait reposer une questions à ce sujet, demanda gentiment à ce dernier d'arrêter et d'aller voir si personne n'avait besoin d'aide autour du feu. Son frère le regarda vexé mais parti néanmoins sans faire d'histoires. Thalia lança un regard de reconnaissance à Fili qui lui rendit un sourire.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il vous posait un petit problème.

- Oh, il à l'air d'être un gentil nain mais...

- Mais il peut-être gênant par moment, je le connait bien et si je ne l'avais pas fait partir vous n'auriez pas pu manger en paix.

- Et je meurs de faim, ria-t-elle doucement.

- Alors je vais vous laissez manger tranquille, à part si vous préfériez que je vous tienne compagnie...

- C'est gentil de proposer et même si votre présence ne me dérange pas je pense qu'il est mieux que vous alliez voir votre frère ou il vous en voudra... répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Fili en regardant son frère qui semblait en effet vexé.

Le nain lui souhaita un bon appétit et repartit vers Kili. Thalia mangea donc à l'écart des autres et se coucha vite fatiguée pensant passer une bonne nuit sans rêves...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est positif ? Négatif ? **

**Je veux tous savoir ;) **

**Bisouss Niniel :)**


End file.
